


Unnecessary

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caring Sam Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester, Fic includes cutesy artwork, First Aid, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Motel, POV Castiel, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam insists on patching up Castiel's injuries, even though they'll heal in a day or two anyway. Cas considers why.





	Unnecessary

 

“Sam…” Castiel sighed as the hunter smoothed a square bandage over the cut on his cheek. He looked up, focusing all of his intent blue-eyed stare on Sam until he looked back. “This isn’t necessary,” the angel said wearily. “I will heal up by tomorrow or the next day.” His grace was slower than usual at repairing the vessel, but he was still an angel. The wounds were minor — he was in no danger of bleeding on the motel’s shabby brown decor or anything like that. 

Okay. There were a few drips of blood by the door from the moments before Sam noticed the gash on Cas’s arm. Still, it would mend itself.

“If it was me, you’d heal me, right?” Sam countered, picking up another smaller bandaid. He gripped Cas’s chin and focused intently on his forehead as he smoothed the bandaid into place over the scratch above the angel’s left brow. “If it was Dean, and you weren’t here to heal him, I’d patch him up. I’m not just gonna let you bleed for a day or two because it’ll eventually stop on its own, Cas.”

Castiel sighed, but let him do it. Judging by how Sam spoke about first aid, this was for his benefit as much as Cas’s. Taking care of an injured friend was a gesture — Cas understood that much. It was a way to show that he was important to Sam and that Sam was mindful of his comfort. That was kind of a nice thing, when he considered it. 

“Okay…time to take a closer look at the arm,” Sam said, reaching for the angel’s hand. Cas let his arm be moved and turned over, and watched as Sam gently untied the makeshift bandage. The sleeves of his trench coat, suit jacket and dress shirt were too thick together to roll up, and Sam ended up having him take them off. 

Sitting there shirtless made Cas feel a little more vulnerable, somehow. He was not — the coat had no armor qualities — but it felt like a part of him was missing. Sam took his hand again, squeezing it gently before he set to work cleaning and bandaging the gash on the angel’s arm.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas murmured after watching him for a moment. Sam cared, and he was grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my ficlet! I love seeing Sam and Cas interact. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
